Sandbox
This is an Exakta 6x6 prewar model (from my own collection). http://mitglied.lycos.de/brunoreich/pictures/exakta66_small.jpg Its description has still to be delivered. ::re: 'a third example with Rulex shutter' ::Hello, my name is Henk. I just recently found this great discussion board. ::I am the buyer of the Olympus Rulex mentioned above. (Ebay 3813380045 May-08-04) ::The lens is Takatiho Tôkyô Zuikô 1:4.5 f=75mm. No.1137, the Rulex shutter has an "Olympus" plate screwed on, same as on the Compur type. ::I am open for all investigations, to find out whether this camera is a composite or a missing link in history. This page describes the quality standards to be achieved by a page about a camera, and gives some suggestions. Title and scope Before beginning a page about a camera, you need to think about its scope. For example, will the page describe a specific model or a camera series? It is sometimes better to group all the information about a series of cameras in one page than to make multiple pages with redundant contents. If someone later wants to expand the section about some particular version, he will create a new specific page. The title should be reasonably short and describe the scope of your page. Introduction The first thing to mention about a camera model or camera series is its name, in bold face. Very close to it, the reader should also find a link to the maker's page, a brief description of the image support (digital, 35mm film...), camera architecture (SLR, point and shoot...) and the approximative dates of production. Camera Specifications You can present the camera specifications either in the text or in a list. There is also a Camera Template but it is likely to suffer modifications in the future. Some specifications are mandatory: * manufacturer * image support, with number of pixels or film format * architecture (Single Lens Reflex, Twin Lens Reflex, Viewfinder, Rangefinder, etc.) * lens (name, focal length and aperture) or lens mount * shutter type and shutter speed range Other specifications are important too: * dates of production * alternative names * exposure metering system and exposure modes * ASA/ISO range * focusing distance * flash connection and built-in flash * battery * weight And you can add any other specifications you feel useful, depending on the camera type: * digital processor and sensor name * number of lens elements * shutter name * ... Pictures It is good if you can add pictures of the camera. See the page about Adding Images for the rules and guidelines. Description You can add a description of the camera. It is particularly useful when there is no picture. Handling notes You can add notes about the camera's use, mention issues and give some tips. But keep in mind that other camerapedians could disagree with your particular opinion about a camera. If you want to write your personal feelings, you can create a page in your own user namespace with a review of the camera, for ex. User:John_Doe/Nikon F. Sources Your page cannot be a good page if it does not mention its sources. See Camerapedia.org:Citing Sources. External Links General links The links from a camera page can include reviews, repair information, collectors' pages, the manufacturer's official website, etc. Please credit the links that you insert, by giving the name of the author of the page or at least the name of the website, and by giving a direct link to the main page of the website whenever possible. Sample Image Galleries Links to pbase.com or some such site with a database of images that can be sorted by camera. Please remember that sample pictures have their place only if they demonstrate some particularity of the camera, and that the purpose of Camerapedia is not to make publicity around your photographic work. Category:Editing guidelines